


People fall in love in mysterious ways

by CCsecretklissesbackstage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, Punk!Louis, Slight bdsm in the smut part, Step-Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!louis, dyslexic!harry, etc. - Freeform, larry mpreg, larry stylinson - Freeform, pregnant!Harry, sensitive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCsecretklissesbackstage/pseuds/CCsecretklissesbackstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis and Harry are step-brothers, but they’re also lovers. </p>
<p>Or, an AU where Harry’s mum marries Louis’ dad and the newlywed couple’s sons fall for each other. (Includes punk!Louis; who has dyed dark red hair, a tongue piercing, snake bites, and an eyebrow piercing, plus dyslexic and sensitive!Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People fall in love in mysterious ways

PROLOGUE

"Oops! I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t see you there!" a curly haired omega quickly apologises as he bumps into a slightly taller alpha with dyed dark red hair.

"Hi! I’m Louis, Mark’s son. You must be Harry." the eighteen year old alpha introduces himself, shaking the sixteen year old omega’s hand.

"Yeah, so I guess we’re going to be step-siblings after this. Plus you’ll have my sister Gemma, but she doesn’t live with us. She recently moved in with her boyfriend." Harry explains, smiling at the tan skinned alpha.

"I think the ceremony’s about to start soon. I’ll see you later Harry." Louis rushes out as he starts hearing the wedding music start, then retreating to where his father is to walk down the altar with him as his best man.

*

THREE MONTHS LATER…

"Louis, I missed you!" Harry squeals, running over to his step-brother and tackling him in a hug, making the alpha fall to the ground.

"Harry, get off me!" Louis whines, trying to push the excitable omega off his chest.

"But Louis, I haven’t seen you in hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millenniums, eons!" Harry exaggerates, making his arms span out bigger as he speaks.

"Stop exaggerating so much, you dolt! I just saw you a few hours ago at school!" Louis groans, then successfully pushing the omega off of him and onto the floor beside him.

"I know, but I couldn’t find you at lunch, so I pretty much haven’t seen you since breakfast!" Harry whines, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

"But I’m here now, yeah? Did you do your homework already?" Louis asks the younger lad, Harry shakes his head.

"I wanted to wait for you to get home, I need some help with my maths homework, I already did everything else." Harry confesses.

"H, it’s almost time for supper! Why didn’t you ask mum or dad for help?!" Louis exclaims, pulling at his dyed hair.

"Th-they were b-busy, m-mummy wasn’t home yet, a-and daddy was doing p-paperwork in his office. H-he told me to get out." Harry hiccups, crying from his sensitivity. 

"Shh, don’t cry. I’ll help you, it’s okay." Louis soothes, wiping away his step-brother’s tears and kissing his forehead.

Harry nods as Louis grabs his hand to help him up off the floor, the two of them then walking upstairs to their shared bedroom.

*

"Oh my god, I’m so stupid! I can’t do it Lou!" Harry sobs as he buries his head into his hands.

"Hazza, you’re not stupid. It’s okay. Just try again." Louis consoles the omega as he turns him around to face him and caresses the sixteen year old’s cheek.

"No I am! I can’t even do a simple maths equation!" Harry sobs, crying into Louis’ chest.

"Hazza, look at me. I know what those kids at school say about you, I hear it all the time. Don’t believe them, having dyslexia doesn’t mean you’re stupid. I believe in you, I know that you can do this. Now look here, it says you have to find the cosine of angle P, you remember how to do that, yeah? You have notes for it?" Louis asks, and the omega nods his head. "Okay, get out your notes and tell me what they say." Louis instructs. 

Harry walks over to his unzipped knapsack near their two person bed (that’s how the room has been since they moved in), picking it up and taking out his maths binder.

"Okay, i-it says I have to do the adjacent over the hypotenuse, that means I just divide them into my calculator?" Harry asks, looking up at his step-brother hopefully.

"Mhm, now c’mere. Press the button that says ‘C-O-S’, then type in the values for the adjacent and hypotenuse and divide them." Louis instructs the younger lad, smiling when Harry does as he says.

"This is what I got." Harry replies, showing Louis his calculator.

"Okay, good. That’s correct, now onto the next one little brother." Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s temple.

*

"That wasn’t so bad was it?" Louis asks the omega as they’re walking downstairs for supper after they’ve finished Harry’s homework.

"N-no. Thanks for the help, Lou." Harry smiles, then sitting down in his regular seat at the table.

"Here you are boys." Anne says cheerfully as she places bowls of spaghetti in front of her sons.

"Thanks mum." they synchronise, then digging into their food.

"Hey Louis." Mark greets as he walks up to the table, rubbing Louis’ back.

"Hey dad." Louis smiles at his father.

"No hello’s Harry?" Mark asks.

"H-hi." Harry says quietly, then continuing to eat his spaghetti.

"You okay, H?" Anne asks in concern, frowning when her son shakes his head and a stray tear falls down his face.

"Harry?" Louis questions, getting startled when his step-brother stands up from his seat and runs upstairs to their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut. "I’ll be back." Louis replies, then heading the same way Harry ran off to.

*

"Harry c’mon, unlock the door!" Louis exclaims, rattling the door as he jiggles the knob in his hand.

"Go away!" Harry shouts, shaking on their canopy bed as tears fall down his face. 

"Harry, what’s wrong?! C’mon just let me in!" Louis shouts back in retaliation.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry cries out as multiple tears fall down his porcelain cheeks. 

"Harry open this god-damned door or I will not hesitate to take it’s hinges off!" Louis threatens, kicking the wood that’s separating him from Harry. 

"Harry, honey? It’s mommy, can you open the door?" Harry’s mother asks as she pops up next to Louis.

"N-no! J-just go away!" Harry shouts.

"C’mon Louis, he just needs sometime to cool off. Let him be alone for now." Anne soothes the alpha, Louis looks back at his and Harry’s bedroom door before nodding his head, following his step-mum back downstairs to the dinner table.

*

"Haz, it’s Louis. Can we talk?" the cerulean eyed alpha asks softly as he opens the now unlocked door.

"Pl-please don’t hate me Lou." Harry sobs as he looks up at Louis.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, H?" Louis asks confused as he sits down next to Harry on the bed.

"Louis I-" Harry starts, but he’s not able to finish his sentence because he doesn’t know how to word what he wants to say.

"You what?" Louis asks.

"I’minlovewithyouLouis." the brunette omega rushes out, then slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Come again?" Louis requests, not understanding a single word the omega had just said as his words were just a big huge jumble.

Harry lets out a sigh before repeating himself. “I’m in love with you Louis. I know we’re step-brothers and that it’s technically wrong for me to love you but it’s not my fault that you’ve been chosen as my soulmate and I understand if you don’t feel the sa-” Harry rambles, getting cut off when Louis grabs his face and gives him a kiss, making the omega’s eyes nearly pop out of his head before he reacts to it, kissing Louis back. 

"Y-you kissed me." Harry says in disbelief. 

"That I did. Is this why you got upset at dinner? Because you thought that I wouldn’t be able to love someone like you just because we’re step-brothers?" Louis asks, caressing Harry’s cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean mum knows I’m gay and all, but me loving my own step-brother? I don’t think her nor Mark would approve of that." Harry says sadly as he plays with his fingers.

"We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to. It’ll be our little secret." Louis says softly before pulling Harry in for another kiss.

*

"Lou, you awake?" Harry whispers.

"I am now. What’s up?" Louis replies groggily from where he’s now sitting up next to the omega.

"I think I’ve started my first heat." Harry responds, clutching onto his bare stomach from the small pain that’s radiating through it.

"Thought I smelled something sweet. Do you want me to get mum?" Louis asks, about to get off the bed to find his step-mother.

"No, no. Just—help me out here, yeah?" Harry responds, tugging on his hard cock.

"M’kay." Louis says as he rolls over, then appearing on top of Harry, or more so hovering.

"Hi." Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ lips.

"You sure about this H? I mean, it’s your first time." Louis asks the omega in concern.

"I know. Just do something about this." Harry demands, gesturing towards his hard cock that’s leaking pre-come.

"Okay um, I’ll give you three options. Blow-job, hand-job, or a rim-job." Louis says as he counts on his fingers while looking into Harry’s olive green eyes.

"I only know what two of those are. Care to show me what the last one is?" Harry asks cheekily.

“‘Course. Take off your pants.” Louis instructs. Harry obeys, quickly pulling off his pyjama bottoms to reveal lacy blue panties. 

"You wear panties? Oh baby, hat’s so fucking hot." Louis growls before discarding the underwear from Harry’s bottom half and throwing the fabric onto the carpeted floor.

"Now what?" Harry asks, ready to do whatever Louis tells him next.

"Spread your legs. Like wide open, so your calves are almost touching the bed." Louis says sternly.

Harry nods, doing as he’s told, almost submissively. 

"You ready for this?" Louis asks.

"Just fucking do it already!" Harry exclaims frustratedly.

Louis starts by spreading Harry’s arse cheeks, darting his tongue into the omega’s tight pink hole.

"Oh my god. Do that again." Harry moans at the pleasure Louis’ giving him, fisting one of his hands in the alpha’s dark red hair.

"Oh, you mean this?" Louis says cheekily as he kitten licks Harry’s hole, smiling softly when the omega moans again.

"F-fuck Louis." Harry stutters as the cold silver metal of Louis’ tongue ring touches his entrance, the omega taking a deep breath.

"Taste so good darling." Louis moans as he laps up some of the slick around Harry’s hole with his tongue.

"My slick has a taste?" Harry asks, dumbfounded.

"Mhm, like strawberries. That’s your natural scent." Louis hums, then starting to thrust his tongue in and out of Harry.

"L-Louis r-right there." Harry whimpers as Louis hits a certain spot with his tongue. "Oh, you’re going to make me come." Harry moans, gripping onto Louis’ hair tighter.

Louis then removes his tongue, making the omega whimper at the loss of pleasure. 

"You’re not going to come from my tongue, you’ll be coming from my cock later. And to ensure that happens, I’m going to have to get out the cock ring." Louis says sternly, standing up from Harry’s bed and going over to their (more so his) drawer of sex toys, pulling out the cock ring and two sets of handcuffs, as well as two black blindfolds.

"You said you were getting the cock ring, what’s all this?" Harry asks as Louis walks back over to him.

"Got some ideas while looking for it." Louis replies as he locks the handcuffs on each of Harry’s wrists, then connecting the other piece to the dark brown wooden bars on their bed. 

"What’re the blindfolds for?" Harry asks after Louis’ locked the handcuffs.

"One of these will go over your eyes," Louis says as he ties the first one. "The second goes in your mouth so we don’t get caught." Louis continues as he has the omega open his mouth, then tying the back of it around Harry’s neck. 

"So what’s next?" Harry asks, his voice coming out a bit muffled from the fabric in his mouth.

"You’ll just have to wait." Louis says teasingly as he slides the cock ring onto the omega’s dick.

Harry lets out a muffled whimper as Louis places his hand on the omega’s cock, rubbing over the slit with his thumb. 

"Shh. You don’t want to wake mommy and daddy do you?" Louis asks. 

Harry muffles out a quiet no, making Louis smirk. “Good boy, now sit still.” Louis commands as he starts jerking Harry off again.

"L-Louis f-fuck me! Please, I-I need your knot! Please, bond me alpha!" Harry whines through a muffle as Louis suddenly takes him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"P-princess, f-fuck." Louis moans breathlessly around Harry’s cock as he deep throats the omega.

"Louis, pl-please, fuck me!" Harry says through the dark fabric as Louis releases his mouth from his cock with a resounding pop.

"Okay, calm down little one." Louis chuckles as he starts to thrust his forefinger in and out of Harry’s entrance.

Harry moans at the newfound pleasure, whimpering low in his throat as Louis starts to thrust his finger in and out of him. 

"You like that Princess?" Louis smirks as Harry groans in pleasure.

"M-more Louis more!" Harry moans out, then emitting a high and sort of squeaky whine as Louis adds another finger.

"You’re so loud." Louis mumbles, curling his two fingers which causes Harry to arch his back, or more so attempt to, the handcuffs making it a bit hard.

"L-Louis I want to see you. K-kiss you." Harry mumbles, trying to remove the blindfold by moving his head up.

“‘Kay, we’ll take these off then. But you have to stay quiet.” Louis says firmly before removing the black blindfolds. “Oh how I love those green eyes.” the alpha says fondly, kissing Harry’s nose, which makes the omega blush a deep shade of pink.

"K-kiss me." Harry whimpers. Louis slowly leans in, caressing the omega’s face before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The alpha bites Harry’s bottom lip, asking the younger lad for entrance. 

Harry obliges, opening his mouth just enough for Louis to slip his tongue in. They snog for a good five minutes, just savouring the taste of each other before Harry whimpers again, silently telling Louis that he needs to be knotted now.

"Something wrong, beautiful?" Louis asks worriedly, caressing Harry’s face after they’ve pulled away from the kiss.

"Kn-knot me, f-fill me w-with y-your babies." Harry stutters, trying to breathe correctly.

Louis nods, lining himself up with the omega’s entrance and starting to thrust at a slow pace.

"F-faster." Harry rasps out.

Louis nods before leaning down and starting to kiss along the omega’s neck, nipping on Harry’s sweet spot, which makes the omega elicit a loud and breathy moan as the cerulean eyed alpha sucks dark purple marks all along the junction between his neck and collarbone.

"N-no marks, we’ll get in trouble." Harry protests through a whine. 

"No, if you don’t keep quiet we’ll get in trouble." Louis scolds, smacking the omega’s arse-cheek, causing Harry to let out a pained whimper.

"L-Louis b-bond me, m-mark me. Pl-please!" Harry whimpers as he starts to feel Louis’ knot expanding in size, about to pop. 

"Bond you? We’ll let everyone know you’re mine." Louis says mischievously, brushing some of Harry’s sweaty curls behind his small ears.

Harry nods, and Louis shrugs before releasing himself inside the omega, then sinking his teeth into Harry’s neck to form a bond mark, licking over the skin to seal it, making their bond go into full effect. 

Harry comes himself not soon after Louis’ taken the cock ring off of him with a breathy moan of Louis’ name emitting from deep in his throat.

"I love you." Louis tells the omega breathlessly as he tries to regain his breath, pressing his forehead to the younger lad’s.

"I love you too." Harry gasps, kissing Louis’ head.

*

"Mr. Styles, question?" Harry’s maths teacher asks as he notices the omega’s hand in the air.

"Mr. Johnson m-may I b-be ex-excused?" Harry asks nervously as he feels nausea rising from his throat.

"Of course, sign out and take the hall pass." he responds, Harry nods, quickly signing out and retreating to the nearest school bathroom with a hall pass in hand. 

*

"Haz is that you?" Louis asks softly as he walks into the bathroom, noticing a pair of white converses in the first stall. "H?" he asks worriedly, slowly opening the surprisingly unlocked stall and kneeling down next to his boyfriend, then kicking the stall door closed with his foot and locking it.

"Louis? What are you-" Harry starts, getting cut off as he feels another wave of nausea come over him as he vomits into the toilet.

"Darling, don’t you think we should go to the nurse? I’m pretty sure this isn’t normal, how long has this been happening for?" Louis asks, suddenly very worried for his lover’s health.

"Dunno. Two, maybe three weeks?" Harry guesses.

"Three weeks?! Yeah, we’re definitely going to the nurse." Louis replies, helping the curly headed omega off the tiled floor and escorting him to the nurse’s office.

*

"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, the infamous step-brothers at Doncaster Academy. Everything alright lads?" Nurse Teasdale asks the two lads as they walk into his office.

"Not exactly, Harry’s sick. Found him vomiting in the boy’s bathroom on the third floor." Louis confesses, helping his sickly step-sibling sit on one of the grey recliner beds.

"Okay, open up for me Harry. I’m gonna check your temperature to see if you have a fever." Ms. Teasdale instructs, holding a thermometer in her hand. Harry opens his mouth slightly, letting Ms. Teasdale place the thermometer in his mouth. "Keep that in your mouth honey, I’ll be right back." she says sweetly, patting Harry’s knee lightly before disappearing over to the other part of her office.

"D-do you think this sickness might have to do with our new bond? Or your heat?" Louis asks the omega softly, Harry just shrugs.

*

The thermometer beeps a few minutes later, just as Ms. Teasdale walks back into where the two teenagers are, taking the thermometer from Harry.

"That’s a bit weird, your temperature seems to be totally fine. I’m not quite sure as to why you’re sick, but just out of curiosity, have you had your first heat yet?" Ms. Teasdale asks the omega in concern.

"Yeah, but I can’t remember exactly when it happened. I think it might’ve been a couple weeks ago." Harry estimates, Louis nods his head in agreement.

"And did you have any sexual intercourse with anyone during this time period that might have been an alpha?" she asks softly.

"No, not that I can remember." Harry lies, hoping she’ll buy it.

"Are you sure? Remember that you can trust me Harry, I won’t tell your mother or step-father if you’d had sex with someone during your heat." she tells the omega. 

Harry nods, a few tears slipping from his eyes. ”Okay, yes! I-I had sex with someone, please don’t make me tell you who it was! I promised I wouldn’t tell! He told me it would be our little secret!” Harry cries out, sobbing into Louis’ chest as the alpha pulls him in for a hug, rubbing his hand up and down the omega’s back in an attempt to soothe the sixteen year old.

"I don’t usually ask omega students to do this, but would you mind showing me your neck?" she asks, walking over to the curly haired omega.

Harry cranes his neck, revealing the bond mark between his neck and collarbone. 

"Harry, I’d like you and Louis to head to a drug store after school today, preferably Boots or Weldrick’s, and pick up a pregnancy test for yourself." Ms. Teasdale tells the alpha and omega.

"A pregnancy test? But why?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Didn’t anyone ever tell you, Harry? Every type of omega is able to get procreate during their heats, no matter what gender they are." Ms. Teasdale replies, then handing the two boys passes back to class. 

*

"Just this?" the cashier asks Harry as he walks up to the front counter with Louis behind him.

"Yeah, that’s it." Harry replies as he places the three pregnancy test boxes on the counter. 

The woman gives him a disapproving look, knowing full well that he’s very young and he shouldn’t be having a baby at his age as she swipes the three items on the price scanner and puts them in a small bag for the soul-bonded couple.

"That’ll be five euros and seventy pounds." the woman tells the couple as Louis pulls out his wallet, handing her six euros. 

"Did you want the change?" she asks in a voice that Louis thinks is out of pity, so he shakes his head before grabbing the bag from off the counter and walks out of the small department store with Harry’s hand entwined with his.

*

"Don’t take the tests without me, okay? I have to go to work now, I should be back by six." Louis tells the curly haired omega as he kisses his cheek, then driving off to his job at the record store after Harry’s walked inside their house. 

"Hi honey, why are you back so late?" Harry’s mother asks in concern.

"I uh, I offered to stay after and help my English teacher clean up his room." Harry lies, then running upstairs to his room with the pharmacy bag stashed in his knapsack.

"Honey, what do you want for dinner?!" Anne calls out as Harry runs upstairs.

"Surprise me!" Harry shouts as he quickly opens his bedroom door, then immediately shutting it.

"Okay! Call for me if you need any help with your homework!" she replies, then picking some ingredients out of the fridge for dinner, deciding on Harry’s favourite, tacos.

*

"Mum!" Harry shouts from his room, having a bit of trouble working on his French homework.

"Yes, darling?!" she shouts back from the kitchen.

"Do you know any French?!" he asks.

"Not that much, but I’ll help you!" she replies, then turning the stove off for the time being to help her son with his homework. 

*

"Okay, let me see what you’ve got here baby." she says as she takes Harry’s homework from him. "Mm, we’ll need your notes for this. Are they in your bag?" she asks, making her way over to Harry’s knapsack.

'Mum no!' Harry internally screams as his mother rummages through his book bag, ending up pulling out the pharmacy bag in her attempt to find his French binder.

"What’s in this bag?" she asks with a hint of confusion and betrayal in her voice as she unties the bow that was sealing the bag closed, pulling out what she never expected to see in her entire life as a mother. "Harry Edward Styles, are you pregnant?" she asks a bit angrily.

"I-I don’t know maybe! I wanted to take them after Louis got home, he said he wanted to be there." Harry confesses, looking down at his carpeted floor in shame.

"And why exactly would your step-brother want to be there when you took three pregnancy tests?" she asks skeptically.

"I don’t know, support maybe?! Considering that you and dad don’t even care about me!" Harry replies in retaliation.

"H, I do care! I’m actually worried now, you’re only sixteen years old and there’s a possibility that you’re carrying a child while you’re still one yourself!" Anne yells back, scaring her omega son as she raises her voice.

"It’s not my fault that I was born this way!" Harry cries out, sinking down to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest as multiple tears fall down his face, getting startled when his mother drops the shopping bag and walks out of his room, slamming the door shut.

*

"Mum, are you okay?" Louis asks in concern as he walks into the house with his car keys in his hand, noticing that his step-mum is pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out aggravated sighs.

"I’m fine." she lies.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks quietly.

"Did you know that your step-brother’s possibly pregnant?! I found pregnancy tests in his knapsack, Louis! Pregnancy tests! He’s only sixteen and he could be pregnant with some random alpha’s child!" she says in disbelief, shaking her head as tears pool in her eyes to try and make them go away.

"I know you’re upset mum, yes Harry’s your little baby, you don’t want him to grow up and you think things are happening too fast, but things like this happen for a reason, yeah? If H is destined to be pregnant now instead of later, then so be it. If he wants to keep the baby, that’s his choice. You can’t do anything to change it." Louis soothes her, rubbing his right hand up and down her back. 

"I guess you’re right Lou, if my baby’s pregnant I have to deal with it. I can’t force him to get an abortion if he wants to keep the baby. It’s just—Gem’s not even pregnant yet and she’s been with her boyfriend for three years, I just don’t get how he’s moving faster in a relationship than she is." Anne sighs, then getting back to cooking dinner.

*

"Hazza, can I come in?" Louis asks as he walks upstairs to his and Harry’s shared room, opening the door when Harry clarifies that it’s okay for him to walk into their room.

"D-does mum hate me now?" Harry asks softly as he wipes at his teary eyes.

"No love, mum doesn’t hate you. Just shocked about the fact that you might be pregnant, said she doesn’t want you to stop being her little baby." Louis reassures the omega, kissing his curly head.

“‘Kay. I just thought she was, she wouldn’t stop yelling.” Harry replies as he places his head on Louis’ shoulder.

"Care to tell me how all of this happened?" Louis asks in concern.

"I-I asked for her help with our French two homework that Mrs. Smith gave us, and when she went to get my binder out of my knapsack she stumbled upon the shopping bag. She opened it and everything just went downhill from there." Harry confesses, then looking down at his hands that he’s placed in his lap.

"Did you ever get to do your homework though?" Louis asks, already knowing that the answer’s going to be a no.

Harry shakes his head. “She just saw the pregnancy tests and started yelling, she didn’t even help me figure out what this word means.” Harry replies, pointing to his paper where it says that he has to translate the word bakery into French. 

"Okay let’s see, bakery. Bakery is uh, bou-boulangerie!" Louis replies.

"Can you spell it for me, Lou?" Harry asks softly.

"Yeah. It’s b-o-u, l-a-n, g-e-r, i-e." Louis says, smiling as Harry writes it down.

"Okay, and um, the next one says, an amusement park." Harry says as he shows Louis the paper.

"That would be parc d’attractions." Louis informs the younger lad.

"Thanks Lou, I guess we should take those pregnancy tests now, yeah?" Harry suggests as he finishes his last question.

Louis nods, picking up the discarded grocery bag and taking it into the bathroom.

*

"Now we just wait to see one or two lines on each test? That’s it?" Harry asks confused after he’s peed on the three pregnancy tests.

"Yup, they should take at least five minutes each and then we’ll know whether or nor you’re pregnant with our little one." Louis says softly as he nibbles on Harry’s earlobe. "Do I feel a piercing on your ear?" Louis asks.

"Maybe. Mum let me get them pierced for my sweet sixteen. I can show you some of my earrings later if you’d like." Harry confesses, getting startled when the alarm on Louis’ phone goes off to signal that one of the pregnancy tests is ready to be checked.

"What’s it say, darling?" Louis asks as he places his head on Harry’s shoulder to get a better look.

"Th-there’s two lines. Louis I’m pregnant!" Harry announces as tears of joy fall down his face.

"Oh my god, yes! A baby, Harry you’re pregnant!" Louis says excitedly, then kneeling down to the level of Harry’s stomach and lifting up the omega’s shirt, kissing the still flat skin.

"I know, I can’t believe it." Harry says fondly as he places his hand over his stomach.

*

"Mum, c-can w-we ta-talk?" Harry asks as he pulls his mother to the side after dinner.

"Of course, if this is about our fight earlier I hope you know that I’m very sorry, H." Anne replies as she kisses her son’s forehead.

"It’s not really about earlier. Well, kinda." Harry starts, then pausing for a long while before spilling the beans.

"I’m pregnant." he says softly, placing his hand on his flat stomach. 

"Who’s the father?" his mother asks immediately. 

"I, pl-please don’t be mad." Harry stutters in fear.

"It’s me. I’m the father, Harry and I have been dating for about three months." Louis speaks up, walking over to where Harry is and placing his arms around the omega’s waist. 

"Is this true?" Anne asks in disbelief.

"Yes, don’t hit me." Harry pleads, shutting his eyes in fear.

"Honey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I love you too much to do that." Anne reassures the young omega, kissing his cheek.

*

"So I hear that you’re pregnant?" Mark asks Harry while the two of them are watching the telly together the next day.

"Y-yes." Harry stutters, fearing that Mark’s about to hit him.

"And my son’s the father?" he continues.

"Yes. What’s your point dad? Can’t you just be the least bit happy for me?" Harry asks, getting a bit aggravated at his step-father.

"Actually, no. I can’t be happy for you. You’ve turned my son gay and this is basically incest Harry, do you realise how wrong that is?!" Mark says angrily, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles have turned the palest colour of white that Harry’s ever seen.

"Well it’s not my fault that Louis’ my soul-mate! I can’t do anything to decide who that is!" Harry retaliates, but his quivering voice shows a hint of fear.

"You know what Harry, you and Louis want to have a step-sibling incest, fine. But I am not going to go along with this just because you’re ‘soul-mates’. Your mother can be happy for you all she wants, but I will not be the grandfather of a fucking incest baby." Mark seethes, then slapping Harry in the face so hard that his handprint is left on the omega’s right cheek before he storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"H, are you okay?" Louis asks as he comes out of his hiding place, walking over to the omega.

"He slapped me!" Harry cries out, clutching onto his now sore cheek as tears of pain cascade down his face.

"I know baby, it’s okay. Let’s get you some ice." Louis soothes the omega, then helping the curly brunette walk to the kitchen, letting go of Harry for a brief second to grab an icepack from the freezer.

"Why didn’t you come out earlier? You could’ve stopped him." Harry asks as he holds the icepack against his red cheek.

"Actually, I couldn’t. Dad has some big issues, he’s homophobic and an abusive alpha. I told him I was gay in tenth grade and he assumed it was ‘just a phase’. It’s not you Harry, it’s him. He’s just a prick, and you’re lucky he only slapped you, it could’ve been a lot worse." Louis says softly, then kissing the omega’s sore cheek. 

"What do you mean ‘a lot worse’?" Harry asks, now curious.

"At our old house, he had this ‘discipline room’. Any time I didn’t follow a rule or I backsassed him, he’d lock the both of us in there and abuse me. Slap me with a belt, punch me, kick me, anything that could inflict pain upon me, he did it." the alpha confesses.

"How come you don’t stay with your mum?" Harry asks softly.

"She died while going through premature labour with my little sister Charlotte, she didn’t make it either. Mum was three months early, the doctors said that it was from placental abruption. Means that the placenta detaches from the womb. Charlotte was dead by the time they had gotten there. They had to perform a c-section to take her dead body out of my mum. When they were stitching mum back up her heart started going into cardiac arrest, I wasn’t there to watch it happen but the way that dad described it was so scary. I was only seven when it happened." Louis explains, his shoulders shaking as he starts to cry.

"That’s so sad. My biological dad left when I was seven. I didn’t really understand much of what mum told me and Gems, all I knew was that my parents didn’t love each other anymore and Gemma and I decided that we wanted to stay with mum." Harry informs the alpha, wiping at his own teary eyes.

"You know Mark’s not even my real dad, he’s just as much your step-dad as he is mine. My real dad left us when I was only two years old, I don’t even know what he looks like." Louis says sadly.

"Boys, what’s going on in here?" Anne asks as she walks into the kitchen, getting ready to start dinner.

"Dad slapped Harry." Louis replies, making Anne gasp.

"Why? Are you okay honey?" Anne asks as she looks over Harry’s face.

"I’m fine now, but he was mad at me for being pregnant with Louis’ child. I asked him why he wasn’t happy about it and he started yelling at me, saying that you could be happy for us all you wanted to but he wouldn’t. He said he didn’t want to be the grandfather of an ‘incest baby’, then he left right after slapping me." Harry explains as they start eating the prepared food, tearing up a little as he remembers what happened not even ten minutes ago.

"Oh wow, I’m going to have to talk to him." Anne says sternly as she opens the freezer to get out some ice cream. "Would you two like some dessert?" she queries as she starts taking out a bowl from in the cabinet.

"No thanks mum, I think we’ll just go hang out in our room." Louis says as he picks up the curly haired omega bridal style, making Harry squeal and giggle as he runs upstairs with him in his arms. 

*

"Mum, when’s dad coming back?" Harry asks his mother over dinner the next day.

"I’m not sure honey, he probably just needs some time to think." Anne says, but from the tone of her voice Louis knows she’s hiding something from the curly haired omega; he just decides to keep it to himself.

*

"H, hurry up! We’re going to be late for your first appointment!" Louis shouts as he’s waiting for Harry to get out of their bedroom so they can go to his sonogram appointment, but the omega’s taking forever to get dressed.

"For fuck’s sake, Lou! I’m trying to find a shirt, none of these fit anymore!" Harry grumbles as he throws another shirt to the floor, it ends up landing in the pile where all his other shirts are that won’t fit his lanky figure anymore.

"What do you mean they don’t fit? I just bought you most of these over the weekend." Louis says as he opens the door, his face falling when he sees Harry sitting on their bed crying.

"I-I don’t know, they just don’t fit anymore. I’m getting fat, Lou." Harry sobs.

"Darling, you’re not getting fat. You’re having our baby, there’s a difference." Louis corrects the omega as he sits down next to him, rubbing the sixteen year old’s back in attempt to soothe him.

"You’re just saying that." Harry says through his tears.

"I promise you I’m not, babe. The doctor’ll tell you the same thing, you’re only gaining weight because you’re retaining water and the baby’s growing inside of you at the same time." Louis says truthfully, removing Harry’s hands away from his face and kissing the younger lad’s porcelain cheek.

"If you say so, can we go meet the baby now?" Harry says as he pushes himself off the canopy bed, then walking downstairs with Louis’ hand in his.

*

"Appointment for Harry Styles?" Louis asks the woman at reception as he walks into the OB/GYN office with Harry.

"Is this his first appointment?" she asks as she starts typing on her keyboard.

"Yes." Louis says as Harry squeezes his hand in excitement.

"Okay then, I’ll need you to fill out some information papers for me." she says as she hands the alpha a clipboard and a pen before she shoos the bonded couple away so she can continue her work.

*

"Let’s see, first question. Is this your first pregnancy?" Harry reads as he looks over the papers, marking a check in the yes box.

The omega mumbles to himself as he marks over the papers, writing down his full name, age, his alpha’s full name and age, and where it asks how many weeks he is, he puts down a question mark.

"Harry Styles?" he hears as he’s writing down the last few things on the papers, looking up at the person who called his name to reveal a middle aged woman with blonde hair standing in the middle of the lobby.

"That’s me." Harry says as he stands up with Louis, walking over to the nurse and handing her the clipboard of papers when she holds out her hand for it.

"You two look very young." she comments as they’re walking down the hallways to a sonogram room.

"We-we’re still in secondary school." Harry mumbles as he and Louis walk behind her with their hands entwined.

"Oh, well congratulations none the less." she says as she opens one of the various white doors to reveal a sonogram room.

"Thank you." Harry blushes as she congratulates him.

"If you’ll just sit on this chair for me, I can start doing your external exam before your doctor comes in." the kind woman instructs the omega as she pats the grey recliner chair.

"I um, I was just wondering, am I supposed to be gaining weight this quickly?" Harry asks her sheepishly as he rolls up his navy blue shirt so she can measure his stomach’s length and width.

"It’s totally normal sweetheart." she reassures the brunette as she writes down his stomach’s length measurement on her clipboard.

"Okay, thank you." Harry replies as she finishes writing down his stomach’s measurements and she allows him to pull his shirt back down.

"Do you know how far along you are, honey?" she asks the omega as they walk over to the height and weight measurer in the small room.

"No, I just found out about three days ago." Harry tells her, giggling when Louis sticks his tongue out at him, revealing his piercing.

"I see, so what are you lads hoping for?" she asks as she starts to write down Harry’s height and weight before walking back over to where Louis’ sitting next to the recliner chair with him.

"I’ve always wanted a little girl." Harry says as he glances a look at Louis.

"I’m fine with either, as long as the baby’s healthy." Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand in his.

"Well, healthy babies are always a good thing. Your doctor should be in shortly lads." the blonde says before walking out of the sonogram room.

*

"Hi, I’m Doctor Jasmine Martin, I’ll be your obstetrician for the duration of your pregnancy. Now which one of you is Harry Styles?" a ginger haired woman asks as she walks into the sonogram room.

"That’s me." Harry says, smiling.

"Alright then Harry, if you’ll just lift up your shirt for me, we can start the sonogram." Doctor Martin says as she walks over to one of the various drawers in the room, taking out a transducer wand and the translucent sonogram gel, then taking a seat on her red leather stool.

"This will be a bit cold." the ginger forewarns as she squirts the gel on Harry’s stomach, then spreading it around with the transducer wand.

"Lou." Harry gasps as he looks at the sonogram machine where a picture of their child is being displayed (which looks more like a white blob than anything), tears forming in his emerald eyes. 

Louis looks up at the computer-like screen, gasping and squeezing onto Harry’s hand as he sees their baby.

"Amazing isn’t it?" Doctor Martin smiles as she runs the wand over Harry’s stomach.

"Do you know how many weeks I am?" Harry asks impatiently.

"I was just about to tell you that. Judging from how small the baby is right now, I’d say you’re six weeks pregnant. Congratulations Harry." the pale skinned woman says happily.

"I uh, I had some questions for you before we go." Harry says sheepishly as a shade of pink forms over his cheeks.

"Of course, ask away sweetheart." Doctor Martin replies.

"Okay. So first off, what things am I supposed to avoid eating during my pregnancy? Because I’ve read that there’s things I’m not supposed to eat, like raw fish and such, but I know there’s a lot more foods and drinks that I can’t consume. Also, do you know anything that could tell me how my baby’s doing every week, like a book or something? And lastly, when do we get to figure out the baby’s sex, and when is the best time to start buying maternity clothes?" Harry asks in a rush, talking with his hands as he does so.

"Well, for the first question, we have some pamphlets in the waiting room and a few of them should tell you things like that, there’s pamphlets on other things too and you’re free to grab some that you think might interest you. Secondly, you can either buy a pregnancy book that will tell you your baby’s progress every week, or you can subscribe to a newsletter that will email you a short description on your baby every week, and, I should be able to tell if your baby is a boy or a girl around the end of your forth month or around the beginning of your fifth month, also, about the maternity clothes, I suggest you start buying some soon, since your body is changing rapidly right now and you never know when you’ll start showing." the obstetrician replies as she starts printing out a few pictures for the couple, then handing them to Louis.

*

"Okay, pamphlets. Here they are. Foods to avoid, diet and nutrition to ensure a healthy baby, prenatal care—that reminds me, mum said we need to get me those vitamins today. Car safety for you and your baby, traveling during your pregnancy, dealing with back pain, having twins; that could happen ya know. Exercising during your pregnancy, pre-term labour, breastfeeding, how to deal with pain during labour, home births, cravings-" Harry rambles as he picks up each small pamphlet, placing them into his brown Michael Khors bag (I think that’s how you spell it, correct me if I’m wrong). 

"Haz, I think you’ve got enough pamphlets. Go tell the nurse when your next appointment is supposed to be so we can go to the pharmacy to get your prenatal vitamins." Louis stops the omega from getting another pamphlet, walking over to the front desk with him to schedule their next appointment.

"Okay, sorry about all the pamphlets. I got carried away." Harry apologises as they walk over to the front desk together.

*

"Hi, we have a prescription of prenatal vitamins under the last name Styles, do you know if it’s ready yet?" Louis asks the pharmacist as he walks up to the medicine counter in Weldrick’s.

"Um, let’s see, Styles. Yes, it just arrived two hours ago. These pills should last until your second trimester, or somewhere in the middle of it. Just call us when they’ve run out and we’ll order another shipment for you." the pharmacist explains to the couple as she passes Louis the bag of medicine, the alpha then pays for it with his debit card.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Louis says as the pharmacist hands him the medicine that’s now in a shopping bag, the couple then walking out of the store and heading home.

*

"Mommy, we’re home!" Harry shouts as he walks into his childhood home, giggling when his mother runs out of the kitchen and kisses his cheek.

"How’d it go?" she asks as the couple follows her back into the kitchen.

"Great, I’m officially pregnant. Six weeks along." Harry says as he places his hands on his bump and Louis does the same from behind him.

"H, you know what we should do with your pregnancy?" Louis asks as he gets an idea.

"What?" Harry asks, now curious.

"We should document it, like with a little scrapbook. We can start it now if you’d like. I’ve got a Polaroid camera in our room and I’m sure your mum has an unused scrapbook lying around the house somewhere." Louis suggests, smiling when Harry nods his head.

"Sounds fun." Harry smiles, leaning back against Louis’ chest.

"I’ll go find a scrapbook and your Polaroid camera, don’t move out of that pose." Anne says as she walks out of the kitchen to find a blank scrapbook and her step-son’s camera.

*

"Honey, have you kept your pregnancy tests?" Anne asks as she walks downstairs with Louis’ camera and a blank scrapbook.

"Yeah, they’re still sitting on my dresser." Harry replies, his mum nods before going upstairs to retrieve them, returning a few minutes later with the three tests and some tape. 

"Okay, I’ll let you put those in your scrapbook after the picture, now smile!" Anne says happily as her sons make the cute pose, smiling as the camera flash goes off.

"We should probably put my sonogram pictures from today in here." Harry says as he starts taping the pregnancy tests into the scrapbook, adding a caption of ‘all three positive! :)’. 

"Here, they were in my jacket pocket." Louis says as he passes Harry the ultrasound photos. 

'First sonogram!' Harry writes in the blue sparkly pen after he's taped in the monochromatic pictures.

"Here’s the developed picture honey." Anne says sweetly as she passes her son the cute picture of him and Louis.

'It's confirmed, mummy's pregnant! We're very excited to meet you bug!' Harry writes, then letting Louis add something of his own.

"I love you." Louis mumbles, then leaning down and kissing Harry’s cheek.

"I love you too." Harry replies, making Louis blush like crazy.

*

"Did you hear he’s pregnant by his own step-brother, how gross is that?" a blonde cheerleader whispers to her friend as Harry walks by them. 

"Oh my god, that’s so hash-tag gross!" the cheerleader’s friend responds.

"He’s such a whore, I can’t believe he’s so needy of an omega that he got pregnant at sixteen!" a footie player says to his group of friends.

"He’s such a slut, I heard that he doesn’t even know who the father is." some girl says to someone that she’s talking on the phone with. 

These are a few of the words Harry hears people saying about him as he’s walking down the hall to his second block, the only class that he and Louis don’t have together. 

He walks a little faster to try and ignore everyone’s comments, but it’s so hard not to listen to it all.

As soon as he gets to his classroom many tears are falling down his cheeks, and his friends Niall and Ed are walking over to him as soon as they notices the omega’s teary face. 

"Harry what happened? Are you okay?" Niall asks as he cradles the curly haired omega’s face in his hands.

"Th-they’re bullying me again, Ni. I can’t take it anymore. They’re so mean to me, and I don’t even know them!" Harry sobs.

"Maybe we should go see Headmaster Cowell, this has been going on for too long." Ed suggests, but Harry shakes his head.

"That’s just gonna make it worse, they’ll start calling me a snitch." Harry disagrees.

"Well maybe you should tell Louis, I’m sure he’ll be able to fix it. You said they were all football players and cheerleaders?" Niall asks, Harry nods his head. "Well Louis’ the footie team captain, he should be able to knock some sense into those pricks." Niall replies, then getting yelled at as their teacher hears him swear.

"Mr. Horan, I’ve told you multiple times, no profanity in my classroom! If it happens again I’ll have no choice but to give you after-school detention!" Mrs. Sanders reprimands.

"Bitch." Niall mumbles under his breath.

*

"Hi beautiful, how’s bug?" Louis greets the omega as he walks up to him where he’s been waiting for him at the football field.

"F-fine, I um, I need to tell you something." Harry replies, sitting down on the bench with Louis.

"Is everything okay? Should I get Ms. Teasdale?" Louis asks worriedly.

"No, I-I’m fine. It’s just, y-your teammates keep bullying me, e-especially that cheerleader E-Eleanor, I-I don’t know what to do Lou." Harry says as tears run down his face.

"I’ll talk to them at practice, okay? Now let’s go get some lunch." Louis says, smiling as Harry grabs his hand and they head off to the cafeteria.

*

“‘Sup lovebirds.” Niall greets the couple as they sit down at their usual table.

"Where’s Liam and Zayn?" Harry asks, noticing that the two brunettes aren’t at the table.

"In line." Niall says as he points in the direction of the school’s lunch line.

"Did you eat yet pumpkin?" Louis asks Harry, rubbing his fingers over the omega’s knuckles.

"I wanted to wait for you." Harry replies as he plays with his fingers.

"Oh. Well let’s go get something, yeah?" Louis says, then helping the omega up from the table before they walk over to the lunch line.

"Where they goin’?" Ed asks as he sits down next to Niall, having noticed Louis and Harry stand up from the table as he was walking over. 

"To get some food, Haz said he was hungry." Niall replies, then opening his lunch bag and taking out two sandwiches that are enclosed in plastic bags. 

"Really mate, two sandwiches?" Liam asks as he and Zayn sit down at the table.

"I’m hungry." Niall says through a mouthful of food.

"I know, but Christ Niall. You make it seem like you’re the one that’s eating for two." Liam jokes before taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"It’s not my fault I’m hungry all the time!" Niall exclaims.

"What happened?" Louis asks as he and Harry sit back down, this time with food.

"Niall’s eating habits are mad." Liam replies.

"You think his are mad, last night Harry asked mum if he could put chocolate sauce on his taco." Louis teases.

"Yea, but H is pregnant and starting to get cravings. That’s normal. Niall’s food habits aren’t." Liam says as he takes another bite of his pizza slice. 

"Jerk." Niall mumbles.

"Bitch." Liam says before the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch and time for everyone to head to their third blocks (at their school it goes breakfast, first block, second block, lunch, third block, and then forth block before they head home).

*

"Haz, you okay?" Louis asks Harry while they’re sitting in their fourth block together, French two.

"Yeah, just got a lot of things going through my head." Harry responds as he taps his long pink polished nails on the desk.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Louis asks softly, trying to keep quiet so they don’t get caught.

"I-I guess." Harry says before continuing. "It’s just, I’m scared about all, this." Harry gestures to his stomach. "What if I’m not a good mum, o-or the baby doesn’t like me? How am I going to be able to raise a baby while still trying to get my diploma?" Harry says as tears of fear build up in his eyes.

"C’mon, now you’re just talking mad. Of course the baby’s gonna like you, and you’ll be a wonderful mum. Plus I graduate this year so I can take care of the baby when you’re at school, and I’m sure mum would be glad to help out with her grandchild." Louis reassures the omega, then kissing his cheek.

"Mr. Tomlinson, no PDA in the classroom!" Ms. Smith reprimands the alpha in French.

"Sorry." Louis mutters, blushing.

*

"Louis!" Harry shouts from upstairs.

"You okay?" Louis asks as he pokes his head into their bedroom.

"Absolutely perfect. C’mere." Harry says, waving Louis over.

"What is it?" Louis asks as he walks over to where Harry’s standing sideways in front of the mirror with his shirt pulled up.

"Feel my stomach, does it feel a little bumpy to you?" Harry asks as he guides Louis’ hands to his abdomen.

"Oh my god, it does! Haz do you know what this means?!" Louis says excitedly.

"No, what does it mean?" Harry asks, totally clueless.

"It means you’re showing! Bug’s starting to make their prescense known to the world!" Louis says as he claps his hands together happily, a wide smile forming on his face.

"Oh my god. Hi baby, this is mummy. I can’t wait to meet you." Harry says fondly as he places his hands on his stomach that’s barely showing at eleven weeks.

"And daddy, we love you very much little bug." Louis says as he puts his hands over Harry’s, their hands forming a heart on Harry’s barely there bump.

"Let’s take a picture for your scrapbook." Louis says as he grabs his camera and has Harry place his hands on his hips, first taking a picture of just the bump, then one of Harry.

*

"Hi lads, how is everyone?" Doctor Martin greets the couple as she walks into the sonogram room.

"Good, I started showing last week." Harry tells the obstetrician as he lifts up his shirt, excited about today’s appointment because he had read that he and Louis would be able to hear their baby’s heartbeat today.

"Very exciting, are you ready to see your baby?" she asks the couple, Harry excitedly nods his nod.

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand as Doctor Martin spreads the gel around the omega’s slightly risen stomach, smiling when Harry leans over and kisses his cheek.

"There’s your baby, would you like to hear their heartbeat?" she asks.

"Please." Harry says anxiously.

A small thumping sound fills the sonogram room, and Harry places his hand over his mouth as tears of happiness form in his forest green eyes.

"Louis, th-that’s our baby." Harry sobs as he presses his head into the alpha’s neck.

"I know baby-cakes, it’s so beautiful." Louis says as he lifts Harry’s chin with his finger, then kissing the curly haired omega’s lush pink lips.

"I love you." the alpha informs Harry as he pulls away from the chaste kiss.

"I love you too." Harry replies, then pressing his forehead to Louis’.

*

"Hi mommy." Harry says as his mother walks over to him and kisses his cheek as soon as he and Louis walk inside the house.

"Hi darling, how was your appointment?" she says as she starts walking back to the kitchen, her sons following.

"We got to hear bug’s heartbeat, Doctor Martin gave us a dvd of it with my pictures!" Harry exclaims, then taking the ultrasound disc out of his Michael Khors bag.

"Can I watch it?" Anne asks her pregnant son.

"Sure, we can go into the living room." Harry says as he walks over to the DVD player, turning it on and placing the disc inside after Louis’ turned on the tv.

"Oh honey, that’s beautiful." Anne says as she hears the heartbeat of her grandchild play through the tv’s speakers.

"I know, I can’t believe I’m having a baby." Harry says fondly as he looks down at his stomach, rubbing it softly.

*

"Louis, Louis wake up." Harry whispers as he shakes his alpha awake, and when it doesn’t work he decides to grind his bum against Louis’ dick that he knows for a fact is hard.

"Oh god. Don’t do that." Louis says as he intakes a large breath.

"Sorry, was trying to wake you up." Harry apologises as Louis claps his hands to turn on the lights.

"S’okay. What’s up?" Louis asks as he turns to look at the younger omega.

"Bug and I are hungry. Can you go to Dunkin’ Donuts and get me a decaf pumpkin spice latte and a jelly donut?" Harry asks as he rubs his hand over his sixteen weeks bump. 

"Sure sweetheart, be back in ten." Louis says, kissing Harry’s cheek and grabbing his keys off the dresser, then walking downstairs to put on his coat before walking outside into the cold October air.

*

"Why do you have munchkins?! I asked for a jelly donut and a decaf pumpkin spice latte!" Harry says angrily as Louis walks into their bedroom holding a box of donut holes.

"And I did get those things, they were having a sale on the munchkins of buy two items get some munchkins for free, so I got you some. There’s mostly jelly ones, but I also got you some chocolate, blueberry, powdered, and glazed, the whole lot." Louis explains as he opens the munchkin box and hands Harry his donut, then passing the omega his latte. "Careful with your latte, it’s very hot." Louis warns the omega as he’s about to take a sip.

"You’re so sweet, gimme a kiss." Harry commands, smiling when Louis grabs his face in his hands and gives him a smooch.

"Love you." Louis smiles, then kissing Harry’s bump before rolling over onto his side so he can go back to sleep.

"I love you too." Harry says as Louis starts snoring.

*

"Louis, do you think Bug’s a boy or a girl?" Harry asks his alpha as he rubs his hand over his eighteen weeks bump.

"I dunno. What do you think Bug’s gender is?" Louis repeats the question back to Harry.

"Why does my opinion matter? I asked you first." Harry says as he places his hand on the top of stomach.

"Well, you know the whole mother’s intuition thingy. And most of the time the mother’s correct about the baby’s gender." Louis explains, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mm, I feel like Bug’s a little girl. Our princess." Harry guesses.

"We could test that theory if you want." Louis suggests.

"Oh yeah, with those things mum was telling me about! What are they called again?" Harry asks, not quite remembering what his mother called those gender prediction things.

"Let me text her, hopefully she’ll reply." Louis says as he takes his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to Anne that says, ‘What were those gender prediction things called that you told H about? We want to test some of them out.’

His phone makes a noise about ten seconds later, signalling that Anne has texted back.

"Okay, so mum says that they’re called old wives’ tales, and they’re not completely accurate, but they’re a fun way to try and find out the gender of your baby." Louis informs the pregnant omega.

"Oh okay, let’s try some of them out then." Harry says, smiling softly.

*

"First test, if you’re carrying high the baby is a girl, and if you’re carrying low and your belly sticks straight out, the baby is a boy." Louis reads off his phone, then looking down at Harry’s stomach.

"Looks a bit high, don’t you think?" Harry asks his alpha.

"Stand up first." Louis says, Harry struggles a bit until Louis decides to help him up off the couch. "Yeah, your bump is a bit high looking. Okay, the next one says if your pregnant spouse has been cravings sweet things such as fruits and candy, then they’re having a girl, but if they have been cravings salty foods, then you should start getting clothes in the colour blue." Louis reads the next one off the website he’s pulled up on his phone.

"Well, considering I had a craving of chocolate ice cream last night, that point goes for a baby girl." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ lips.

"Alright, so far we’ve got three points for a little princess." Louis says as he draws three black lines on a note pad and writes ‘Girl’ above it.

"Can I read the next one?" Harry requests smiling when Louis hands him the black phone. "If you sleep on your left side, you might be expecting a boy, but if you sleep on your right the baby is a girl." Harry reads off.

"You always sleep on your right, and so do I, ‘cause we spoon each other at night." Louis reminds the omega, then drawing another black line under the girl column.

"Next is a key test, it says if I pick up the key on the thinner end, Bug’s a little girl, but if I pick it up on the fatter end Bug is a boy." Harry explains as Louis takes his house key out of his pocket.

"Go on, pick it up." Louis instructs, Harry laughs then picking up the key.

"I picked it up from the fatter end." Harry tells Louis, giggling as the alpha excitedly marks a tally in the boy column. 

"Have you gained any weight since I got pregnant Lou?" Harry asks out of curiosity.

"Just some muscle weight from footie, does that count?" Louis asks as he shows Harry his biceps.

"I guess, that one counts for Bug being a girl." Harry replies, gasping when he feels a small thump against his hand that he’s been rubbing on his stomach with.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Louis asks the omega in a panic.

"I’m fine. I think Bug just kicked for the first time." Harry says excitedly, pulling on Louis’ wrist and placing the alpha’s hand where he just felt Bug kick.

"Oh my god. Hi little one, it’s daddy. I love you so much." Louis says through a wide smile, then kissing Harry’s stomach, which receives him a kick in the face. 

"What’s going on in here?" Anne asks as she walks into the house, noticing Louis and Harry’s hands on the omega’s bump.

"Bug’s kicking." Harry replies, waving his mother over.

"Hi little one, this is Grandma. I love you so much." Anne says to Harry’s bump as she places her hands on the younger lad’s stomach, smiling when Bug kicks her hands.

"I’m so excited to figure out Bug’s gender, we got five points for a girl, but only one for a boy." Harry says to his mum as he rubs his hand over his ever-growing stomach.

*

"C’mon Lou, get up! Today’s my five month appointment!" Harry says in excitement as he shakes Louis’ sleeping figure.

"Five more minutes Anne!" Louis mumbles into his pillow.

"Very funny Lou, now get up you lazy arse." Harry says as he smacks Louis’ bum.

"Alright I’m up. Now stop smacking my arse, I’m the only one that’s allowed to smack arses in this room." Louis reprimands the omega as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then walking over to their dresser to fix his bed-head while Harry walks over to their closet to put on some maternity clothes.

*

When they walk out of their bedroom Harry’s wearing a white headscarf with black heart decals, a pastel pink v-neck shirt, a grey cardigan, black maternity jeans, and grey Toms, whereas Louis’ just dressed in a red shirt, black skinny jeans, his red Toms, his glasses on his face instead of having his contacts in, and his hair up in a quiff. 

"Careful Haz." Louis says as Harry almost trips over one of the wooden steps on their way downstairs, deciding to hold onto the omega’s hand in case he trips again.

*

"Louis." Harry whispers to the alpha as they’re driving to the OB/GYN office.

Louis hums in response, letting Harry know that he’s listening.

"Bug’s kicking again." Harry smiles, fawning over his prominent bump.

"I’d love to feel right now, but I can’t risk getting us in an accident, love." Louis says, keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

"Hopefully Bug’ll still be kicking when we get to the doctor’s." Harry says as he places his hand on his stomach.

*

"Bug’s still kicking, she must be excited." Harry giggles as they start walking into the OB/GYN office, waddling a bit considering he’s now five months along.

"Let me sign you in first, go ahead and sit down in one of the chairs." Louis tells the omega before kissing his cheek and walking over to the front desk.

"How far along are you?" a brunette male omega that doesn’t even look like he’s showing yet asks Harry as the curly haired lad sits down next to him.

"I have my five month appointment today, my boyfriend and I get to find out the gender." Harry explains to the brunette that looks like he’s somewhere in his twenties, or even younger.

"Oh, sounds fun. I’m not quite sure how far along I am just yet. I just found out a few days ago." the brunette informs Harry as Louis walks over and sits down next to him.

"I’m Harry by the way." the omega introduces himself.

"I-I’m Matthew. Is this your boyfriend?" Matthew asks as Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.

"Yeah, pretty cute if you ask me." Harry jokes, giggling when Louis kisses his cheek. 

"Is pregnancy hard?" Matthew asks Harry out of curiosity.

"Everyone’s pregnancies are different, but so far mine’s been pretty easy." Harry explains to the omega as he rubs his hand up and down his stomach.

"I’m really scared about mine. My boyfriend and I just recently broke up, he kicked me out and showed no intentions of wanting to get back together and my mom lives all the way back in the states. I’ve basically got nowhere to go." the omega says sadly. 

"Harry Styles?" a blonde beta nurse calls out as she walks into the lobby.

"That’s us. Good luck with your pregnancy Matt, call me if you need anything." Harry tells the omega as he passes him a slip of paper with his house phone number on it before him and Louis follow the nurse to one of the various sonogram rooms in the doctor’s office.

*

"Hello lads. I can’t believe you’re five months already Harry, seems like just the other day you were coming in here all scared about being a pregnant sixteen year old." Doctor Martin reminisces as she takes out the sonogram equipment.

"I know, and we finally get to figure out Bug’s gender today!" Harry says happily as he rolls up his pink maternity shirt so that it’s resting just below his small breasts that have started growing since last week.

"So you would like to know the gender of your child?" Doctor Martin asks as she starts spreading the gel around Harry’s prominent stomach.

"Yeah, we’ve been wanting to know the gender since I got pregnant." Harry admits as a small blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Well, your baby or ‘Bug’ as you referred it to, is currently ten ounces, and they seem to be doing very well for twenty weeks. Now just to confirm, you both would like to know your child’s gender?" Doctor Martin asks the couple as she moves the sonogram wand around Harry’s stomach.

"Definitely." they synch, making each other giggle.

"Well lads, it looks like you’re having a little girl, congratulations!" Doctor Martin informs the couple.

"Yay, a little princess!" Harry says happily.

"Can we get some pictures?" Louis asks the obstetrician.

"Of course Louis. How many would you like?" she asks as she starts to set up the printer.

"Two, one for our scrapbook and one for Harry’s mum." Louis says, thanking the obstetrician when she hands him the two monochromatic pictures (incase you don’t already know, monochromatic is just a more artsy way to say black and white).

*

"Mum, you home?" Harry calls out as him and Louis walk into their house.

"She left us a note. ‘Had to go to work, if I’m not home by dinner time there’s leftovers in the fridge. Love, Mum.’" Louis reads the note out loud.

"I guess we’ll just put the sonogram picture in her room." Harry says as Louis helps him waddle upstairs.

*

"C’mon sweetheart, let me sleep." Harry groans as his and Louis’ daughter is constantly kicking him, refraining the omega from sleeping.

Harry looks at the clock that reads 3:26 a.m., before carefully pushing himself off the bed.

"Okay baby girl, let’s go for a walk." Harry speaks to her as he opens the door to his and Louis’ bedroom, turning on the hall light before carefully walking downstairs, holding his six months bump with one hand as he holds onto the staircase with the other.

"H, what are you doing up?" Anne asks as her son walks into the kitchen.

"I couldn’t sleep, she just won’t stop kicking. This is the third time this week." Harry complains as he sits down at the wooden kitchen table next to his mum.

"You were like that all the time, always so happy and excited, kept me up every single night, just kicking away. But when you were learned how to walk you got really clumsy somehow, you were always bumping into things. Tables, chairs, walls, just about any type of hard surface." Anne tells her son as she types on her computer.

"I think I’m going to have a snack, I’m a bit hungry." Harry says as he slowly lifts himself up from the table, then walking over to the cabinet in the kitchen where his stash of candies and chocolate is.

He leans up and grabs the open bag of chocolates, taking out one of the dark chocolate Hershey’s bar candies and unwrapping it, moaning as he takes a bite of the rich chocolatey goodness.

"Haz, are you down here?" Louis calls out groggily as he walks down the wooden stairs.

"I’m in the kitchen with mum." Harry says through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Can I have some?" Louis asks, noticing the dark chocolate in his omega’s hand.

"I’ll give you one square of chocolate, that’s it." Harry says as he breaks off some of the chocolate and hands it to Louis.

"Thanks love." Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s lips that are covered in chocolate.

"Welcome." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ lips once more, then putting his candy back in the cabinet before he and Louis walk back upstairs together.

*

"Hey Lou?" Harry whispers to the alpha while they’re sitting in French two together.

"Yes princess?" Louis whispers back.

"Have you thought about any names for Bug?" the omega asks as he places his hand on his six and a half months bump.

"I have, do you want me to give you a list?" Louis asks as he starts taking out some paper.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry replies as Louis starts to write down his top ten girl names.

"There you go love." Louis says as he passes Harry the lined paper.

"Okay, let’s see what we’ve got. Brooke, Mya, Stephanie, Abigail, Olivia, Chloe, Fionna, Cassidy, Delilah, and Leila. They’re all very pretty Lou, my top five are Fionna, Cassidy, Olivia, Mya, and Delilah. I was thinking we could pair up Cassidy and Fionna, Cassidy Fionna Tomlinson or maybe Delilah Mya Tomlinson?" Harry suggests, looking up at Louis with his bright green orbs. 

"Yeah, they sound really pretty I think we should go with Cassidy Fionna." Louis says as he takes the paper from Harry and writes down Cassidy Fionna Tomlinson-Styles, then circling it.

*

"Hey mate, what’s up?" Zayn asks as he greets the alpha.

"Not much, I need your help though." Louis says as he starts massaging his temples.

“‘Course I’ll help you. What do you need help with?” Zayn asks, smiling when Liam walks into their classroom.

"Hi babe." Liam smiles as he walks over to Louis and Zayn, kissing the raven haired omega’s soft lips.

"Zayn, you’re not even listening to me!" Louis whines as the omega is just focusing on his boyfriend.

"I’m sorry what?" Zayn asks, totally clueless.

"I said, I need your help figuring out how to ask H to the dance that’s coming up soon!" Louis says frustratedly.

"Oh, um sorry. Just get that Chinese place to make you a fortune cookie and have the little slip of paper say ‘Will you go to the sweetheart dance with me?’ on it." Zayn says, then smiling at Liam as the alpha kisses him again.

"Thanks Z, you’re a great help." Louis says as he rolls his eyes at the omega and his mate.

*

"Hi honey, I got us some Chinese food." Louis says as he hands the omega his lo mien that he had ordered from the Chinese restaurant near their school.

"Thanks, did you get me a fortune cookie?" Harry asks as he starts looking for it in the paper bag.

"Yeah, it’s right here." Louis says as he takes the wrapped cookie out of his jacket pocket.

Harry slowly opens the little bag that contains the cookie, then breaking the cookie in half to take out the piece of paper.

"What does this say Lou? I can’t read the font, s’too small." Harry says as he hands the piece of paper to the alpha.

"Will you go to the sweetheart dance with me Harry?" Louis reads off the small slip of paper.

"Is that really what it says?!" Harry asks excitedly.

"Yeah, so will you go with me?" Louis asks, gasping when Harry pulls him in for a hug.

"Yes, a million times yes!" Harry squeals, peppering kisses all over Louis’ face.

*

"Mum, do you think this dress looks good on me?" Harry asks his mother as he comes out of the dressing room in a pink dress.

"It looks beautiful darling." Anne says as she smiles at her pregnant son.

"Do you think I should have a hairpiece? Like a flower crown or something?" Harry asks, wanting something to go with the flower strap on his dress.

"I don’t see why not, here try this one." Anne says as she places a pink flower crown on her son’s head. 

"I love it, it’s so pretty! Now all I need is some earrings and mascara to complete the look." Harry squeals as he hands the flower crown back to his mum, then going back into the dressing room to change into his regular clothes.

*

"Did you find everything okay?" the cashier asks Harry and his mum as they place the dress, flower crown, a pair of earrings, and a purple tube of waterproof mascara on the check-out conveyor belt.

"Yup, everything’s perfect." Harry says, smiling at the bleach-blonde beta.

"I see you’re pregnant, how many weeks are you?" the beta asks Harry.

"Twenty-nine weeks, my alpha and I are expecting a little girl on April third." Harry explains as he places his hand on his growing bump.

"Oh, well congratulations. And have a nice day." she smiles, then handing the shopping bag to Harry’s mum before the two of them walk out of the store.

*

"You ready Hazza?" Louis calls out from downstairs, holding a clear plastic box that contains a corsage in it.

"I’m coming!" Harry shouts as he slowly walks downstairs with a little bit of help from his mum.

Louis’ absolutely speechless when the omega walks all the way down the stairs, stopping when he reaches where Louis’ standing.

"Y-you look…wow." Louis says in awe, nearly drooling over how beautiful Harry looks in his flower crown and dress, paired with red two inch heels—that’s the highest Anne would allow— waterproof mascara, pink nails with heart decals, hot pink lipgloss, and amethyst heart earrings for his birth month.

"Thanks. Awh, you got me a corsage! It’s so pretty." Harry says as Louis opens the clear box and puts the ribbon bracelet on the omega’s pale wrist.

"We should be on our way Haz, the dance starts in twenty minutes." Louis says as grabs Harry’s hand, escorting the omega outside to the black limo that he’s rented for their night together.

*

"May I have this dance?" Louis asks the omega as he walks over to the table that him and the boys have been sitting at.

"I um, I can’t dance Louis." Harry protests, shaking his head and placing his hand on his stomach.

"If you want we can just slow dance?" Louis asks, still holding his hand out for the omega.

"O-okay." Harry stutters, smiling as Louis helps him off the uncomfortable chair and onto the dance floor.

*

"How exactly do we slow dance?" Harry asks once they’ve gotten onto the dance floor.

"Well, you can either A, put your arms around my neck, or B, place your head against my chest and I’ll hold you as we sway back and forth." Louis instructs, smiling when Harry places his head on the alpha’s chest.

"Tired princess?" Louis asks, chuckling when Harry nods his head.

"Cas’ makin’ me sleepy." Harry mumbles into Louis’ chest.

"Don’t fall asleep yet though, they’re about to announce who won king and queen." Louis says as they start walking back to their table.

"I’ll try." Harry says through a yawn.

"Can I have your attention please? I’d like all of our king and queen nominations to come onstage. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, Eleanor Calder and Max Hurd, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, and Niall Horan and Amy Green." the student council president Perrie calls out as she walks up to the mic onstage.

"I just sat down!" Harry whines as Louis helps him stand up and they walk to the stage together.

*

"Alright, so we got a lot of votes, and our winner for the sweetheart dance king is……………Louis Tomlinson! Congratulations Louis." Perrie says as the dance committee places a plastic gold crown on Louis’ head. "And for our queen two people got very close, so our finalists would be Eleanor Calder and Harry Styles, please step forward." Perrie says, smiling as Harry and Eleanor step forward. "Can I get a drumroll?" she asks as she starts to open the card that will reveal the winner of the sweetheart dance queen.

There’s a long silence before she opens the card, and Harry can literally feel his heart beating out of his chest from the nerves. He looks back at Louis, who smiles at gives him a thumbs up. The omega then looks over at Eleanor, who glares daggers at him when she realises that he’s staring at her.

"And your sweetheart dance queen is………Harry Styles!" Perrie says happily, smiling as the whole gym starts clapping for Harry and Louis as the dance comittee places a gold tiara on the pregnant omega’s head. 

"You told me that I was gonna win, that you rigged it so I would win by default!" Eleanor shouts angrily at Max.

"Tough shit." Max shrugs as he and Eleanor walk offstage and the head cheerleader storms out of the gym.

"Okay first off I wanna say a big thank you to everyone that voted for Louis and I, I didn’t even know we were nominated for this actually. Louis was keeping it a secret from me." Harry says as a slight blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Yeah, massive thank you guys! We love you!" Louis shouts as he blows a kiss to the crowd, then walking offstage with Harry as Perrie requests them to the centre of the dance floor.

*

"I can’t believe you nominated us and we won." Harry says to Louis in disbelief as they’re slow dancing on the gym floor with a white spotlight surrounding them.

"It was a surprise. I kinda just told everyone to vote for me for sweetheart king, they had no idea who I was paired up with though. I guess some people found out that we were paired together though, but they didn’t seem to care that we were related and just went along with it." Louis says truthfully, chuckling when Cas kicks against his hand.

"Hi baby girl, I’m surprised you’re still awake. You should be sleeping." Harry reprimands his unborn daughter.

"As should you and I, it’s almost midnight H." Louis says as he checks the time on his gold Rolex watch.

"Oh wow, I’m surprised I haven’t fallen asleep yet." Harry says as Louis escorts him out of the gym and to their ride.

"I’m sure you’ll be asleep by the time we get home." Louis says as he helps Harry into the black limo.

"Yeah, you’re probably right." Harry says as he yawns.

*

"Hi lads, how was the dance? Oh sorry, I didn’t realise H was asleep." Anne says as she walks into the foyer as she hears the front door open and close, followed by Louis walking in the door with a sleeping Harry in his arms that’s cradling his tiara to his chest.

"Dance was great, we won sweetheart king and queen." Louis whispers to Anne as he starts walking upstairs to his and Harry’s room.

"I’m happy for you two, now go get some sleep." Anne says to Louis as he opens his and Harry’s bedroom door, then slowly placing the pregnant lad onto the canopy bed and carefully taking off his dress before taking off his tuxedo and changing him and Harry into pyjamas. 

"Goodnight princess." Louis whispers as he kisses Harry’s forehead before turning onto his side to spoon the omega.

*

"What’s a pretty omega like you doing all alone in this store? How about you come with me to go out for some tea?" an alpha asks Harry as he approaches the omega while he and Louis are in Babies ‘R’ Us, shopping for Cassidy.

"I’m sorry, but I’m taken. My alpha’s here with me today, now leave me alone." Harry replies in an attempt to make the ignorant alpha disperse.

"Funny, I don’t see him around." the alpha says as he looks around the store.

"I said leave me alone, can’t you tell I’m taken?!" Harry says angrily.

"That’s it, you’re coming with me." the alpha says as he grabs onto Harry’s arm.

"No stop, let me go!" Harry protests, trying to get out of the alpha’s strong grip. "Louis, help!" Harry shouts, hoping the alpha will be able to hear him in the big department store.

*

Meanwhile Louis’ in the stroller section, trying to find the one that Harry had asked him to find, when he hears a scream from two aisles over where he had left Harry so the omega could look at some baby formula.

"Louis!" he hears his name again, before the alpha’s running down two aisles over to find his omega struggling in another alpha’s grip.

"L-Louis, help me!" Harry cries out as tears of pain fall down his face as the strong alpha grips onto his arm tightly.

"Who do you think you are trying to take my omega?! Can’t you see he’s bonded and pregnant?!" Louis seethes at the arrogant man.

"Obviously he’d rather have me, can’t you see how happy he is with me?" the alpha teases, grabbing Harry’s face and showing Louis how ‘happy’ he looks.

"Louis please, do something! H-he’s hurting me!" Harry sobs as multiple tears cascade down his porcelain cheeks.

"Hey, what’s going on here?" one of the store managers asks furiously, walking over to the scene.

"This prick is trying to steal my omega!" Louis explains.

"Okay, let go of the pregnant omega or I’m calling the cops." the manager threatens.

"Fine, have your stupid tranny omega back." the alpha says in defeat as he pushes Harry towards Louis, then walking out of the department store.

"Are you okay, love?" Louis asks Harry in concern as he cradles the omega’s porcelain face in his hands.

"I’m fine, let’s just finish shopping and go home." Harry replies, giggling when Louis blows a raspberry on his cheek.

"I love you." Louis mumbles as he nibbles on the top of the omega’s ear.

"I love you too." Harry says softly as he grabs a few pacifiers and places them into their blue carriage.

*

When the couple arrives home, they have their hands full of bags from Babies ‘R’ Us, the items in the bags ranging from nappies, pacifiers, onesies, baby formula, bottles, dresses, skirts, blankets, and stuffed animals, plus a pink stroller, a dark brown wooden crib, and a white rocking chair that’s still in the boot of Louis’ black Mercedes.

"Just place your two bags on the counter in the kitchen, I’ll be right back with the boxes that I left in the car." Louis tells the omega as the two of them walk into the house, placing the shopping bags on the marble counter in their kitchen before the alpha walks back outside to his car to grab the stroller, crib, and rocking chair from the boot of his car.

"Hi mum, what’re you doin’?" Harry asks his mother as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch next to her where she’s writing something down on a notepad.

"I’m writing down some things that you’ll need to take with you to the birthing centre in a few weeks. Here, have a look dear." she replies, handing her son the yellow notepad.

"Hi mum! Care to help me bring these upstairs to the nursery?" Louis grunts as he walks into the house with the crib and rocking chair boxes in his hand and the pink stroller in the other.

"Of course dear, hand me one of the boxes." Anne says as she gets up from the couch, grabbing the crib box from her step-son.

"Can I come with?" Harry asks as he starts attempting to lift himself up off the couch.

"Of course babe, you can sit on the pink rug in the nursery while I build the rocking chair, once I’m finished you can sit in it while I put together the crib." Louis smiles as Anne opens the nursery door and he puts down the rocking chair box and Cassidy’s pink stroller, then walking back downstairs to help Harry off the couch.

"Louis!" Harry screams, making the alpha and his mum run downstairs.

"Hey, look at me babe. What’s wrong? What happened?" Louis asks the omega as he runs over to the couch, kneeling down and cradling the omega’s porcelain face in his hands.

"I think something’s wrong with Cas, my stomach really hurts." Harry replies, then squeezing onto Louis’ hand tightly.

"We need a hospital." Louis tells Anne from where she’s knelt beside him. 

The brunette omega nods, then running into the kitchen to grab her car keys before the trio is piling into her blue Nissan.

*

"Louis it’s too early, we haven’t even finished making her nursery yet!" Harry sobs as tears of pain stream down his face while he grips onto the dyed haired alpha’s hand.

"It’s okay pumpkin, we’re almost there." Louis consoles the pain stricken omega, lifting up his hand that’s entwined with his and bringing it up to his lips, then kissing it softly.

"Can’t you drive any faster?!" Harry shouts at his mum.

"I’m going as fast as I can sweetheart." Anne replies, then adding a little more pressure on the gas pedal.

*

"We’re here Haz." Louis informs the omega as Anne parks in the hospital parking lot.

"Help me out?" Harry requests.

Louis nods, first getting out himself, then grabbing the omega’s hands and helping him out of the Nissan.

"Do you want me to carry you inside?" Louis asks.

Harry nods his head, gasping when Louis lifts him off his feet and takes off running towards the ER.

*

"I need a doctor, my omega might be in premature labour!" Louis shouts as the automatic doors open and he rushes inside with Harry in his arms, the omega clutching onto his bump as a pained look etches over his face and his eyes are squeezed shut.

A nurse rushes over to the young couple with a white hospital bed, and she instructs the alpha to place Harry onto it. 

"Wait, where’s mum?!" Harry asks Louis in a panic.

"She has to stay in the lobby babe, only the patient’s mate is allowed in the ER with them." Louis responds as he moves one of Harry’s unruly curls away from his face.

"What’s the status of the patient?" a doctor asks the raven haired nurse as he starts walking with them to the hospital room that they’re admitting Harry into.

"Possible premature labour. How many weeks are you dear?" she asks.

Harry clears his throat before answering her. “Th-thirty four, e-eight i-in a half m-months.” he replies. 

The nurse and doctor nod before pushing the hospital bed into the room that Harry’ll be staying in.

"I’ll need you to put this gown on, then we’ll hook you up to a few things before checking to see if you’re in labor or not." the nurse explains to Harry, then handing Louis a white gown that has dark blue polka dots all over it. 

"Wait did you say hooking me up to things? Th-that doesn’t include needles does it?" Harry asks fearfully.

"I’m afraid it does Harry, luckily you’ll only feel a slight pinch when I hook you up to the IV." the raven haired beta explains.

"O-okay, we’ll go get changed then." Harry says shakily as Louis helps him off the bed and into the small bathroom.

*

"This gown is so unattractive, why do they have to make hospital gowns have such hideous patterns on them?" Harry complains as Louis ties his gown into a bow with the two loose strings in the back.

"Dunno babe, let’s go have the nurse check on Cassidy though alright?" Louis smiles as he opens the bathroom door, then helping Harry lay back down on the uncomfortable bed.

*

"This isn’t going to hurt is it?" Harry asks the black haired nurse as she’s about to inject the IV needle into his pale forearm.

"You should only feel a slight pinch dear, just relax." she soothes the omega.

Harry winces as she presses the needle into his vein, burying his face into Louis’ neck and clutching onto the alpha’s black “The Killers” t-shirt. 

"Shh, it’s okay Haz." Louis consoles the seventeen year old as he rubs his tan hand up and down Harry’s back.

"There we go, all done. The doctor should be in shortly." she informs the couple as she hooks Harry up to the heart monitor, then retreating back into the hospital’s hallway.

*

"Hello Mr. Styles, what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Jones asks the brunette omega as he walks into his hospital room holding a silver clipboard.

"I’m having pains in my stomach." Harry replies as he places his hand on his enlarged stomach.

"Can I take a look?" Doctor Jones asks the curly brunette, walking over to where the bonded couple when Harry nods his head. "Where does it hurt exactly?" he asks as he lightly pushes down on Harry’s stomach in certain places.

"Ow, ow, stop it hurts!" Harry whimpers as tears of pain pool in his forest green eyes.

"Well Harry, that’s actually your rib, not your stomach. I think we should perform an ultrasound to see what’s causing you pain there." Doctor Jones explains to the seventeen year old.

"My rib? Well why does it hurt so much?" Harry asks.

"Well, your baby’s kicks can be so strong that they’re able to fracture your bones sometimes, maybe even break them." Doctor Jones explains to the couple as a nurse comes in with a sonogram machine.

"Hi Harry, would you mind lifting your gown for me?" the nurse asks Harry as she rolls the sonogram machine over to him.

"O-okay." Harry stutters, lifting up his gown to the top of his stomach, and the omega thanks the deities above that his bottom half is covered by the blanket on his bed.

"Well Harry, there does appear to be something wrong with one of your ribs, so we’ll be keeping you overnight for observation. Your daughter only fractured one of them, although I’d recommend you go on bed rest until Cassidy’s born." Doctor Jones tells the omega as he shows him the sonogram machine.

"How am I supposed to do my course work if I’m on bed rest though?" Harry asks the doctor.

"I’m sure Louis or one of your friends wouldn’t mind bringing you your work everyday and then turning it in for you." Doctor Jones tells the omega as he turns off the sonogram machine and hands him a few paper towels to wipe off his gelled stomach.

*

"Lou." Harry whispers to the alpha as they’re watching something on the small box tv in his hospital room.

"Yes, darling?" Louis asks as Harry places his curly head on his shoulder.

"Can you get me something to eat?" Harry requests, placing his hand on his stomach when he feels Cassidy start kicking him.

"Sure love, what do you want?" Louis says as he runs his fingers through Harry’s curly locks.

"Something from McDonalds, like a cheeseburger, or some chicken nuggets." Harry replies.

"I’ll try to sneak that in, do you want mum to come visit you for a little?" Louis questions. 

The curly haired omega nods his head, then puckering his lips for a kiss.

"I love you." Louis says after he’s given Harry a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Harry replies before Louis walks out of his hospital room.

*

"How’re you feeling sweetheart?" Anne asks her son as she walks into his hospital room.

Harry shrugs before answering her question.

"The doctor said that Cassidy kicked me too hard and fractured one of my ribs, so they want me to go on bed rest until she’s born." Harry explains to his mother, then smiling as Louis returns.

"I got your cheeseburger and chicken nuggets, but I didn’t know if you wanted a certain drink so I just got you a chocolate milkshake." Louis tells the omega as he places his food on the glass table near his bed.

"You’re the best boyfriend ever." Harry smiles as Louis kisses his lips.

"Did they give you any pain medication for your fractured rib?" Louis asks Harry as the omega moves over to make some room for him on the small hospital bed.

"No, since I’m pregnant I can’t have any morphine, but I’m thinking about asking the doctor if I can have an epidural or something." Harry replies as he snuggles into Louis’ chest.

"I see, so I emailed your teachers while I was waiting for your food, and they said that our little arrangement would be just fine. Plus, you can still do this type of work after Cassidy’s born, but they want you back at school once summer’s over." Louis explains as Harry takes a bite of one of the chicken nuggets.

Harry puts his thumb up in response, then gesturing the box of nuggets towards Louis. 

"I can have one?" Louis asks in disbelief, considering that Harry doesn’t usually like to share his cravings with people, especially Louis.

Harry nods his head, smiling as Louis grabs a chicken nugget and takes a bite of it.

*

"Harry, babe, wake up." Louis whispers as he shakes the omega’s sleeping figure.

"What?" Harry rasps out, scrubbing at his tired eyes.

"Doc said we can go home." Louis replies as he moves one of Harry’s curls behind his ear.

"Time is it?" Harry says as he stretches, wincing when he feels pain from his fractured rib.

"Two p.m., how you feelin’ baby-cakes?" Louis asks as he helps Harry up from the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Tired, and my rib still hurts. Can I sleep when we get home?" Harry requests as Louis transfers him to the wheelchair beside his bed.

"Of course sweetheart, you do whatever feels right." Louis replies, kissing the omega’s forehead before he starts wheeling the younger lad out of the hospital room and into the lobby.

*

"Hey pumpkin, we’re home." Louis tells the omega as Anne parks in their front driveway.

Louis frowns when he doesn’t get a response, then looking over at the omega who’s fallen asleep, his wild curls strewn over his face and his hand on his bulging stomach.

"Awh mum, H fell asleep." Louis coos over the omega.

"Don’t wake him up Lou, he’s really tired. Just carry him inside." Anne whispers as she opens the back door for the alpha.

"Okay, so I’ve got to slowly unbuckle him, and then pick him up bridal style and carry him upstairs to our bedroom so he can take a nap." Louis says as he walks around to the other side of the car, then carefully picking up the omega and carrying him inside their house.

*

When Harry wakes up a few hours later due to uncomfortableness, Louis’ sleeping next to him and it’s completely dark outside.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes before turning onto his opposite side, then groaning when he realises that this position doesn’t feel comfortable either. 

"Haz, what’s wrong baby?" Louis asks as he turns on the nightstand lamp.

"I can’t get comfortable Lou, m-my back h-urts, and Cas is constantly sitting on my bladder, and I’m getting so fat, and I just-" Harry explains, his voice cracking at the end before he bursts into tears.

"Pumpkin, don’t cry. It’s okay, I understand that you’re feeling insecure, but Cassidy’s almost here. Just six more weeks, then we’ll have our baby girl." Louis soothes the omega, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back as the seventeen year old cries into his chest.

"I just want her in my arms already! I’m tired of not being able to sleep at night, all these back pains, getting fatter every single day, and now I’m stuck being on bed rest for six weeks. I just want to meet my baby girl!" Harry sobs, fisting his hands into Louis’ black "Escape The Fate: Gorgeous Nightmare Tour" t-shirt.

"I know Kitten, I really want to meet her as well, but she still needs to grow some more until we can meet her." Louis says as he kisses the crown of Harry’s head.

"I really hope she has your hair, I’d hate for her to be cursed with curly hair like me." Harry sniffles, absentmindedly placing his hand on his prominent stomach.

"I know you do darling, try to get some sleep alright? I love you, more the stars that shine above." the dark red haired alpha says as he kisses Harry’s cheek.

*

"Afternoon princess, here’s your homework for this week. A French project, and you have to study for a history vocabulary quiz. I’ll be in the nursery folding Cassidy’s clothes if you need me." Louis smiles, kissing the omega’s cheek before walking across the hall to Cassidy’s nursery.

"Hey Lou?" Harry calls, smiling when Louis pops his head into their bedroom.

"Yes darling?" Louis asks.

"Can I have a proper kiss?" Harry requests, placing his hand on his protruding bump that’s due any day now.

"Of course honey." Louis chuckles, walking back over to the omega and giving him a quick smooch on his plump pink lips. "My beautiful princess and her mummy." Louis smiles, then walking back across the hall to the nursery.

*

'Holy shit. Did I just?' Harry thinks to himself as he looks down at the wet spot that's formed on his maternity dress. 

"No no, I didn’t have to pee. Shit, that’s not pee. Shit, fuck, oh god. Louis! Louis, help!" Harry shouts, the omega then hears the nursery room door handle clattering before Louis appears in their bedroom faster than The Flash.

"Look at me, what’s wrong? What happened? Is it ti-oh shit it’s definitely time." Louis fires questions at the younger lad, freezing in his place when he feels the wet spot on Harry’s black maternity dress.

"MUM, START THE CAR! HARRY’S WATER BROKE, IT’S TIME!" Louis shouts, grabbing the pregnant omega’s hospital bag out of their closet and placing it on his shoulder before helping Harry stand up from their bed.

"It’ll be okay H, we’ll drive to the birthing centre, and in just a few hours we’ll have little Cassidy." Louis soothes the pain stricken omega as he helps him slowly walk down the stairs.

"Is Cassidy’s onesie in there? The one that I picked out?" Harry asks as Louis starts ushering him outside where Anne’s waiting with the back door of her blue Nissan open.

"Everything’s in there love, I promise." Louis says as he helps Harry into the small car and buckles his seatbelt, then kissing his cheek before slipping into the adjacent seat to sit down next to Harry. 

"Louis, you’ll be with me every step of the way, yeah?" Harry questions the alpha as he holds onto his hand.

"Of course princess, I’ll never leave your side." Louis promises as he brings his and Harry’s intertwined hands up to his lips and kisses the omega’s hand.

*

"Fuuuuccckk! Louis, it hurts! How far away is the birthing centre?!" Harry whines as his first contraction comes over him.

"About five minutes love, let me get out my phone to start timing your corrections." Louis replies as he takes his phone out of his pocket and goes to the clock app, starting the stopwatch.

"How long until I can have her in my arms?" Harry asks as he places his head on Louis’ shoulder.

"I’m not sure love, it could take hours. The doctors will tell you how far dilated you are when we get to the centre though, okay?" Louis informs the omega.

"Okay, are we almost there?" Harry asks, squeezing onto Louis’ hand tightly as his stomach muscles contract once again.

"Yup, almost there darling. Mum just has to make this turn." Louis replies.

*

"We need a doctor! He’s in labour!" Louis shouts as he runs into the birthing centre lobby with Harry in front of him, sitting in a wheelchair, while Anne’s right behind them holding Harry’s hospital bag on her shoulder.

"Do you have a room prepped for him?" a nurse asks as she walks over to them.

"Yes, under the last name Styles, a private birthing suite." Louis replies.

The nurse nods before checking in with the receptionist and ushering the trio to Harry’s designated room.

*

"Do you mind if I sit on the bed with you puddin’?" Louis asks Harry after they’ve gotten settled into his birthing suite.

"No, go ahead Lou. I like your comfort." Harry smiles as he places his hand on his bump.

"Are you okay dimples?" Louis questions as he pinches Harry’s soft cheeks.

"For now." Harry replies as Louis wraps his arms around his prominent stomach.

"Can’t wait till Cassidy’s here love, she’ll be so beautiful." Louis whispers into Harry’s neck.

*

"Shit, Lou!" Harry shrieks as a contraction comes over him, tightly gripping onto Louis’ tattooed forearms.

"Breathe through it love, deep breaths." Louis instructs, coaching the omega through the current contraction.

Harry whimpers as the contraction intensifies, causing him to turn around and press his face into Louis’ tattooed chest.

"L-Lou it hurts." Harry cries out, squeezing onto Louis’ bicep. 

"Breathe honeybun, don’t fight it." Louis coaches, breathing with the omega.

"I want to be on my knees Lou, help me change positions?" Harry requests, smiling as Louis grabs his hands and helps him kneel down on the bed.

"Better pumpkin?" Louis asks as he cards his fingers through Harry’s curls.

"Much." Harry replies as his obstetrician walks into the birthing suite.

"Hi Harry, would you mind if I check your dilation?" Doctor Martin asks as she puts on some light blue medical gloves.

"O-okay." Harry stutters as Louis helps him into a sitting position so Doctor Martin can check his cervix.

"Spread your legs for me Harry." Doctor Martin instructs.

"Do you know how many centimetres he is?" the dyed haired lad asks Doctor Martin impatiently.

"Six centimetres Harry, hang in there." Doctor Martin informs the couple as she takes off her gloves and tosses them into the rubbish bin before walking out of the omega’s birthing suite.

*

"Louis I can’t do this anymore, it hurts!" Harry wails as he grips onto Louis’ palm with one hand and squeezes onto one of the plush pillows on his bed with the other.

"Oh peaches, look at me. I know you’re in pain, but think about Cassidy. She’ll be so beautiful, just like you." Louis coos over the omega, wiping away his tears of pain.

"Maybe sooner than you think. My contractions are exactly a minute apart, each lasting ninety seconds." Harry informs his alpha, then crying out in pain loudly as a particularly strong contraction ripples through his stomach.

"Mum, go find Doctor Martin so she can check H’s dilation." Louis instructs step-mum, watching as she runs out of Harry’s birthing suite to find the omega’s obstetrician.

*

"Mrs. Styles, how’s Harry?" Doctor Martin asks the brunette mother as Anne finds her in the birthing centre’s hallways.

"He said that his contractions are a minute apart and they’re each lasting ninety seconds, I think he might be ready to push." she explains, guiding the obstetrician back to Harry’s room, opening the door to reveal Harry gasping in pain every few seconds as Louis repeatedly tells him, "Don’t push babe, don’t push." 

"Lads." Doctor Martin interrupts the couple, making both of their heads snap up.

"Can I push? I really have to push, I can feel her right between my legs." Harry pleas, groaning in pain as one contraction ends and another replaces it.

"Of course Harry, choose the position that you want to deliver her in first, then you can start pushing." Doctor Martin replies as she puts on some medical gloves.

"How about you lean against me with your legs hanging off the bed, darling?" Louis suggests, helping the omega into the position.

"Ready Harry?" Doctor Martin asks as she positions herself so that she’ll be able to catch Cassidy when she’s born.

"Okay." Harry nods.

"Alright then, one, two, three, and push!" Doctor Martin shouts, hearing Harry intake a deep breath before he’s screaming in pain as his face turns a deep scarlet and he grips onto Louis’ biceps tightly.

"You’re doing so good princess, keep pushing!" Louis says over Harry’s screams, smiling over at Anne who’s recording the whole thing.

"That was really good Harry, give me another big push!" Doctor Martin commands.

Harry bears down hard, the pain of giving birth to a child that’s at least five pounds getting to the point of being unbearable for the seventeen year old as sweat drips down his face.

"C’mon baby, you’re doing so well." Louis praises the omega as he moves some of his sweaty curls away from his face, then kissing behind his ear.

"I-it hurts Lou." Harry whines, pressing his head into Louis’ neck.

"I know angel, just a couple more pushes." Louis says as he kisses Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nods his head before letting out a blood-curdling scream as Cassidy starts crowning.

"She’s crowning!" Doctor Martin announces as she preps her hands to catch Cassidy’s head.

"Push kitten!" Louis shouts, wincing as Harry squeezes his hand and the omega’s manicured nails scratch his palm, drawing some blood.

"Is she out?" Harry says breathlessly after he’s stopped pushing.

"Almost, her head’s out. Just her shoulders are left now." Doctor Martin informs the omega as she holds onto the newborn’s head with both hands.

"Just one more push honeybun." Louis whispers into Harry’s ear for some motivation.

Harry’s screams fill the room as he pushes for one final time, the couple’s newborn daughter’s cries then taking his place as he falls back against Louis’ chest.

"Congratulations lads, it’s a girl. Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" Doctor Martin asks as she gathers the newborn in her arms.

"I’m so proud of you love." Louis says as he kisses Harry’s cheek, then walking over to where Doctor Martin is to cut Cassidy’s umbilical cord.

"Where do I cut Doc?" Louis asks the ginger as she hands him a pair of scissors.

"Right near her belly button." Doctor Martin replies, smiling as Louis cuts Cassidy’s umbilical cord and he carries her over to Harry after she’s weighed the newborn and cleaned her up.

"My baby girl, she’s finally here." Harry sobs as Louis places Cassidy in his arms.

"She has my hair H, just like you wanted." Louis smiles as he sits down next to the new mother.

"Hi little one, I’m your mummy. I’m so glad to finally meet you, I think you should meet daddy as well, you’ll he staying with the two of us for a while." Harry says before passing the newborn over to her father. 

"My sweet little Cassidy, you’re absolutely beautiful, just like mummy." Louis chuckles as he looks down at the newborn, a wide smile forming on his face when she grabs onto his finger.

*

EPILOGUE

"LOUIS, LOU C’MERE!" Harry shouts from his and Louis’ living room in their flat where he’s sitting with Cassidy, who’s now five months old and absolutely adorable.

"What is it Haz?!" Louis shouts to his husband from upstairs where he’s currently working on a new song for his punk rock band, "Shot Me In The Heart", in which he’s the lead singer.

"Cassidy just said her first word!" Harry replies, giggling as Louis runs downstairs.

"What’d she say?" Louis asks anxiously.

"Well, I was reading her ‘The Ugly Duckling’, and she pointed at one of the pages and said-" Harry starts, getting cut off by Cassidy’s shriek.

"Du-kkie!" she squeals, pointing at the page where it shows the ugly duckling crying because he’s lost.

"Oh my god, baby girl! You said your first word!" Louis cheers picking up the five month old and tickling her sides, smiling as she giggles.

*

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Babe, you feelin’ okay in there?" Louis asks Harry as he knocks on the bathroom door in their tour bus.

"Just some motion sickness, I’ll be fine." Harry replies, then proceeding to vomit into the toilet again.

"Hey Lou, Cassidy wants you I think she had another nightmare." Ashton, the drummer of Louis’ band tells him as he pokes his curly head into the front of the bus.

"Okay, I just have to check on Haz first." Louis tells the omega as he opens the bathroom door of the bus and kneels down to Harry’s height.

"H, I think you might be pregnant again. This has been happening since the tour started, it’s not normal for an omega to be sick for three months straight." Louis informs the twenty-one year old omega as he pushes some of his long curly hair behind his ear.

"I dunno Lou, once we get to L.A. we’ll have to go find a drug store and look for some pregnancy tests." Harry replies as he grabs some toilet paper and wipes the vomit off his mouth before Louis helps him off the tiled floor so they can tend to their scared daughter.


End file.
